Walking dead: Rewritten
by blazethundr23
Summary: What if Shane had succeeded in killing Rick in Better Angels? What if he made it off the farm instead? How would things change, the governor saga and all... Please review. It helps! - On hold -
1. Chapter 1: Switched

**AN: I'm putting the riley story on hold for a bit, I'm getting kinda bored. Plus I wanna wait till season 4 is on DVD to continue...**

* * *

"So this is where you planned to do it?" Rick turned to me, putting his gun in its holster.

"It's as good a place as any..." I cocked my gun and took aim at my old friend.

"At least have the balls to call this what it is... Murder. You really believe if you wall back onto that farm alone... No me, no Randall... You really believe their gonna buy whatever bullshit story you cook up?" Rick turned to me.

"That's just it, it ain't no story. I saw that prisoner gun you down. I ran after him, snapped his neck. It won't be easy, but Lori and Carl, they'll get over you. They done it before, they just gonna have to." I moved my finger to the trigger. Rick stared at me for a few moments without speaking.

"_Why_? Why now? I thought we worked this all out!" Rick looked over at me.

"We tried to kill each other, man! What you think we were just gonna forget bout it? Ride off into the sunset together?" I chuckled, aiming at my old friends head.

"So your gonna kill me? Screw my wife? Have my children- my children call you daddy? Is that what you want?" Rick accused me. "That life won't be worth a damn. I know you, you won't be able to live with this."

That accusation just made something snap inside me. I flew off the handle, lost it All.

"What you know bout what I can live with?! You got no idea what I can live with! What I live with!" I screamed at him. "Wanna talk bout what I can do Rick? How bout what you can do? Here I am. Raise your gun."

I put my gun into my belt.

"No... No I will not." Rick had a disgusted look on his face.

"Whats the matter Rick?! I thought you weren't the good guy anymore! Ain't that what you said?! Even right here, right now you ain't gonna fight for them!?" I screamed at him, finally tired of all his shit. He was not right for Lori. She deserves someone better - _me_! "You got a broken woman... You got a weak boy... You ain't got the first clue in how to fix it! Raise your gun!"

"You will have to kill an unarmed man..." Rick rose his gun but offered me it, I saw his hand reach for his knife so I smirked.

"Im sorry, man... Only one of us will walk away from here. The stronger of us... Me!" I fired a single bullet into his head, as he fell. "Good riddance."

I began walking back to camp but heard the moans and groans, turning I saw at least a million walkers heading for us.

"Fuck..." I mumbled and ran for the camp, seeing most of the cars already gone and only Hershel left.

"Hershel, you can't take them all on! Let's go, man!" I screamed at the farmer. When he pretended not to notice I grabbed his arm, and ran for the red car tugging him after me.

:: ::

We decided to travel to where we left supplies for Sophia. We found it vacant.

"Shane... Where is Rick?" Hershel asked me, realizing now that I returned without my dead friend.

"He was... Bit." I made up the lie. "We got attacked and couldn't fend them off, he sacrificed himself for me..."

"Oh... That's a shame..." Hershel sighed. "You go and keep yourself safe, I'll wait for my girls here. I lost my farm, my wife, maybe my girls..." Hershel sighed.

"No. We are not separating!" I ordered. "Ricks dead, I'm in charge!"

"But-" he broke off as we heard a motorcycle rev, and saw Daryl with Carol riding up. Followed by T dog, carl and Lori, with Maggie, Glenn and Beth right behind.

"You made it, man..." I hugged Carl tight as he ran to me.

"Wheres my dad?" He looked up at me.

"We were attacked... He didn't make it." I sighed, and it broke my heart seeing Carl burst into tears, and Lori crying too.

"Wheres Jimmy? Patricia?" Maggie asked.

"I saw Jimmy go down." Daryl answered.

"Patricia was holding onto me, she was bit... I was holding on daddy... I was holding on..." Beth Was crying.

"What bout Andrea?" I asked, remembering the little love me and her shared on that trip to get Sophia.

"I saw her go down." T dog spoke.

"She's gone then. Let's forget her." I walked to the car I got out of, ignoring the angry looks Lori, Daryl, and Hershel gave me.


	2. Chapter 2: Inmates

**An: sorry for no update. I went on vacation for a bit x3 but I'm back!**

* * *

8 months passed since shane gunned down Rick.

"Hey, Shane?" Carl walked to me.

"What's up man?" I looked at him from the car I was leaning on.

"I was thinking... Bout my dad..." Carl sighed, I could see he was obviously holding back tears. "Do you think he's happy... In heaven?"

"Carl... I know he is... Hes looking down at us now. Smiling... On you and your mother. He can't be any happier than he is now..." I smiled. "Go find your mama okay carl?"

"Shane... How did my dad die? You've been distant ever since that night..." Carl looked down.

"Simple. That prisoner found us and shot him down before we saw him... I ran after randall, and snapped his neck." I said the lie I told Rick i'd say.

"You avenged him?" Carls face seemed to brighten a bit.

"Hey Shane! You might wanna come see this!" Glenn called over.

"What?" I called back as me and Carl ran to him and Daryl.

What we saw, shocked all of us. A prison - Gated all around the exterior, overrun with WalKers, secured.

"That could work..." Glenn smiled.

"We need to clear it out. With Lori's pregnancy advancing..." I looked at it. "Let's clear it, man..."

"Who'll go?" Glenn asked.

"You, Daryl, Maggie, me, and T dog should Be enough," I looked at everyone else. "While we are in there, you'll wait up here. Okay?"

"Okay..." Lori looked at me suspiciously.

:: ::

Glenn used the bolt cutters to cut a hole in the fence and we ran in. Glenn used the wires to tighten it shut.

I kicked open the gate door and shot my signature shotgun at one of the nearest Walkers.

"Save your ammo man, use you knives." Daryl ran past me and stabbed a Walker in the head

"Don't tell me what to do man!" I shot another walker just to piss off Daryl. "When Rick died i took charge. I stepped up! Did you or anyone else in this god damn group do anything similar to that!? No!"

"Man, shut up!" Daryl screamed at me.

"Guys! watch out!" Glenn called and I moved just in time to dodge a a Walker.

"Less arguing more watching your asses!" T dog called over from where he just finisjed beating a Walkers skull in with a hatchet.

"hey Shane man? Listen to me. I know that Rick dying was no accident, and if I get some proof of your cold blooded murder, I'm telling Lori and Carl. Got it?" Daryl threatened me, whispering so Glenn and T and maggie didn't hear.

"Your dead wrong Daryl. He got killed by WalKers as I said." I smiled then gaped.

"Walkers? I heard you tell Car. That randy shot him dead, huh?" Daryl shook his head. "Your a piece of shit."

He began walking away, I glared at him as he did and sighed.

"He can't do shit, he got no hard evidence..." I mumbled so no one heard.

"Shane? What's wrong with Daryl? He seems pissed..." Maggie looked up from a Walker she just stabbed.

"He's fine. Get back to work." I looked at her and frowned.

:: ::

Once the Walkers were all cleared, we kicked open the door to the inside of the prison. We found a dead guard and took some keys off him. Daryl and Glenn left to lead the others in, while I stayed with Maggie and T.

:: ::

The next morning, me, Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, T, And... sadly, Daryl went to clear the rest of the prison.

Halfway through the search we were cut off by a herd of Walkers, we ran back but got seperated from Glenn and Maggie.

"We need to go back..." Hershel looked at us.

"No, their gone..." I looked down.

"Listen, you may be a heartless asshole but I'm not. We are going back, with or without you." Daryl stood and left the room we were in. Hershel and T followed without hesitation.

"Mother fucker..." I groaned as I followed.

:: ::

suddenly we all heard Hershel scream. we turned, seeing he got seperated.

"Idiot..." I groaned as I ran after T and Daryl.

We saw a Walker biting Hershel's leg. Daryl killed the Walker, and picked up Hershel, pushing him into the cafeteria.

"Maggie I'm sorry, he's bit..." I sighed and pulled out my handgun, aiming at Hershel's head. "Glenn you might wanna take her away..."

"Okay..." Glenn went to grab her hand when a gunshot was heard.

"You actually shot him..." T looked at Hershel's body. A fresh bullet hole was in his head.

"He was gonna die and turn." I looked away.

"You bastard! We could've chopped the leg off and save him!" Maggie smacked me in the face, still crying. Glenn took her away.

"He was gonna turn Maggie! I saved him! Me! Not Daryl, not T! Me!" I called to her.

"Get down..." Daryl hissed, as we did and saw 5 prisoners.

"Holy shit... he killed that dude in cold blood man..." One said, as they walked out, one aimed a pistol at us.

"Kill them!" I called, aiming my handgun.

"What?" Glenn looked at me from the corner he was hugging Maggie in.

"They got a gun kill them! their dangerous!" I called.

"Your Crazy.." T aimed his gun.

"Whatever." Daryl aimed his gun.

We all fired, gunning down every last prisonor...

* * *

**AN: sorry if I'm making shane seem like a major jackass, I just think the trauma of killing his best friend in cold blood would've changed him, even more than killing Otis did.**


	3. Chapter 3: We're all infected

I looked at everyone and smiled, walking over to the dead guy with the gun, and looked, seeing all the bullets hit his chest, stomach, and legs, not a single one hit his head.

"Well at least we know he's not bit and not coming back." I smiled. (AN: Remember: Jenner only told Rick that they are all infected.)

"Asshole..." Maggie grumbled, kneeling by her father, crying while holding his hands.

"Maggie we got to go..." Glenn grabbed her hand. "He was bit.."

"Your an asshole, you know that?" Daryl shot daggers at me.

"He was bit let's g..." I was cut off when I heard moans just beside me. I looked down at the prisoner and saw his eyes were open and glassy, and he was beginning to sit up.

"What the..." Daryl aimed his signature crossbow at the newly formed Walker.

"He wasn't bit.. Was he?" Glenn stared, awestruck.

"Do something!" Maggie called to me, still near her father.

"No. He wasn't..." I aimed my handgun, firing a single bullet from point blank range right into his skull, as he laid back down, dead for good now.

"The hell..." Daryl lowered his bow.

"He wasn't bit.. What the hell..." T looked shocked.

"Shane... Say something!" Glenn called to me.

"Do you think... We're all infected?" I looked down at the body.

"How's that possible...?" Maggie looked up.

"Lets go back, they'll start to worry." I walked to the door.

"What do we tell Beth?" Glenn looked at me, his arm around Maggie.

"The truth." I walked out, with the others following, Glenn having to pull Maggie away from Hershel, as she cried and struggled.

:: ::

| Daryl POV |

"Something's not right with Shane, we might have to cut the man loose..." I whispered to T, Glenn, and Maggie so Shane didn't hear.

"What do you mean? Other than killing Hershel, he's done alright by me..." Glenn looked at me, confused.

"I think he killed Rick." I looked at them.

"What makes you say that?!" Maggie looked at me awestruck.

"He told some story, of how they were attacked. By Randall? The kid wouldn't of been able to sneak up on them, he ain't no tracker. And he told me, Walkers attacked, not Randall. He slipped up." I watched Shane.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Maggie looked at me.

"Nothing, but he show any sign of being dangerous, give me a signal and I'll end his life." I looked at them.

"Sure." Glenn spoke.

:: ::

| Beth POV |

"They'll be back soon I promise you..." Lori sat beside me on my bed, and I looked at her.

"It was foolish for daddy to go..." I sighed. "He's old, it woulda been okay with just shane, Daryl, T, maggie and Glenn..."

"They can protect him. Shane's smart, and tough, he won't let anything happen..." Lori smiled at me.

"I hope your right..." I hugged her and sighed as she walked off, after hugging me back.

:: ::

| Shane POV |

"Were almost back." I walked to the door. "Carl! Open it man!"

"Your back!" Carl ran and opened the door, with Beth, Lori, and Carol following.

"W... Wheres daddy?" Beth looked at me.

"There was a problem Beth..." I began.

"Shane shot him point blank." Maggie crossed her arms.

"He was _bit_!" I yelled at her.

"We could've chopped his leg off and save him!" Maggie spat back.

"It was too late." I walked past a crying Beth and sat on my bed.

:: ::

| Beth POV |

_how could he do this? How could Shane just kill him... What was the point? Daddy could've been saved! It was his leg wasn't it? that means they could've just chopped it off and have been done with it! He could've lived..._ I thought as I watched Shane go into his cell, and Lori just entered.

:: ::

| Shane POV |

"You gonna grill me bout the Hershel thing?" I looked at Lori as she sat beside me.

"No. I wanna talk." Lori sighed. "Shane, we need to stop this."

"Stop what?" I looked at her.

"Acting like what happened that night at the farm never happened. What did happen? You haven't been the same since..." Lori looked at me.

"Lori.. I did what I did cuz I love you. I love Carl... And I would do anything to make sure you live..." I suddenly leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back.

"No, Shane. I don't love you, I _never_ did!" She walked out.

_You never did? Well see bout that_... I thought as I laid back and drifted into sleep.

:: ::

| Daryl POV |

I looked up from my bow as Lori walked past me.

"We need to talk." I looked at her.

"What now?" She sighed and sat beside me care fully.

"Shane." I looked at her.

"What did he do now?" She sighed.

"I think he shot Rick dead." I continued sharpening my arrows.

"Are you crazy? He loved Rick! Why would he kill Rick? He said Randall killed him." Lori looked at me oddly.

"He told me Walkers killed Rick."'I shot daggers towards Shane's cell.

"I don't believe it. Shane loved Rick..."'Lori looked down.

"Just watch your back. Okay? I figure he's gonna kill one other person soon..." I watched her walk off after scoffing.

* * *

**AN: so tell me, if you like the different POV thing okay? I decided to try something new. Tell me if in the next chapter I should go back to just Shane's POV. **


	4. Chapter 4: Guilt

| Daryl POV |

Shane... The cop... The murderer... There's something he isn't telling us... And I _will_ figure it out, even if it kills me... Rick was my _friend_... The only one in this god damn group that I felt Close to... Him and Carol, of course... Rick was smart, he woulda heard Randall coming a mile away... Shane killed Rick. I'm sure of it. All I need is one proof... A confession...

Lori doesn't believe me. Why would she? She's in denial, I feel sort of bad for her... She's in love, the poor woman. She lost her husband, and is fallen for Shane... And Carl? Shane brought him into their affair too... He killed carls dad for God sakes! Who am i to take away carls only father figure left, Shane? I can't let Shane go unpunished. He will kill someone else, and next it might be Glenn... Maggie... Or _Carol_! Shane's waking up... I need to keep my eye on him at all moments, day and night... He's dangerous... Even more than Merle was when he got high...

| Shane POV |

I woke up and yawned, looking around, seeing Daryl outside my cell, sharpening his arrows. He looks like he didn't sleep all night. I got up and walked out.

"Morning,'Daryl," I gave him a fake smile.

"Morning..." He didn't look up at me.

Daryl is close to uncovering my murder of Rick... He already figured out I killed Otis... And saw me kill Hershel... I need to deal with him... Before Lori and Carl find out... But I need to make it look like an accident... I could ask him to come on a supply run and shoot him when he's not looking... No. I already did that with Otis. They'll expect it...

Lori won't believe Daryl. She's too loyal... She's still in love with Rick. What will it take for her to like _me_?

"Shane?" Carl walked to me, sliding his gun into his belt. "I know you have only the best intentions... But Hershel? He could have lived don't you think?"

"He was bit, man..." I knelt by Carl, sighing.

| Lori POV |

I feel the kicks from the baby... It's getting harder, more painful as the deadline comes closer... Oh no!

"Carol, my water just broke..." I breathed rapidly, looking at the woman sitting beside me.

"Hershel taught me and Maggie how to deliver..." Carol got up. "Maggie!"

Daryl, shane, Beth, and Carl ran in.

"Maggie is Up in the guard tower with Glenn..." Daryl spoke.

"Well run and get them!" Carol called to him.

"I got it." Carl ran off.

"Just wait for them Lori... It'll be alright..." Shane held my hand.

| Carl POV |

Moms giving birth to my little brother or sister right now... I need to hurry...

"Glenn! Maggie!" I called at the top of my lunges as I ran.

"What?!" Glenn called from the guard tower as he stuck his head out.

"My moms giving birth as we speak! Carol needs Maggie's help to deliver!" I called.

"We gotta go Glenn..." I heard Maggie whisper.

"Yeah I know. Alright! We are coming Carl!"'Glenn called a moment later.

| Shane POV |

"If daddy was here he could've done it by himself..." Beth mumbled.

'If daddy was here'... It's like their trying to make me feel guilt. I mean, no guilt right? but man... It's like all Beth and Daryl want from me is guilt... I don't feel shit. Hershel dying only made it easier for me to be leader, unopposed... except for maybe Daryl. He's next. Then I will be leader, once and for all... How can I deal with a redneck asshole?

We heard running footsteps as Carl, Maggie, and Glenn ran in. Maggie knelt in front of Lori, taking Lori's pants off, so she could give birth.

:: ::

After the birth... (sorry, I'm skipping the whole thing, x3 I just feel a tiny bit embarrassed writing that shit x3)

Lori was holding a new baby girl.

"What will we name her?" Lori asked, smiling.

"I like... Judith..." Carl smiled slightly.

"I like that..." I looked down at the baby. (still Shane POV)

"Me too..." Lori held my hand.

| Daryl POV |

After everyone left Lori with the baby, and Carl. I looked at them.

"Carl can I talk to your mom for a minute?" I looked at him.

"Sure, Daryl." Carl left.

"So... Whose child is it? Shane's or ricks?" I sat beside her.

"I don't know whose baby this is..." Lori looked down at her.

"Lori you have to believe me, Shane's bent on destruction." I looked at her.

"I know you don't like him." Lori looked at me.

Why won't the lady trust me? She herself must know that Shane's not who he says he is... Right?

"I don't. That's true. But what is also true is that Shane killed Rick." I stood and began walking out without waiting for a reply.

"Wait! Daryl!" Lori called to me and I turned to her. "find some proof, and I might just believe you."

"I'm workin' on it." I walked out.

Shane will show his true colors. He will. And I will make him. Even if it kills me. Even if I have to kill _him_, I will make him show it.


	5. Chapter 5: Newcomer

**AN: so far this is my funnest story to write x3 I actually enjoy it X)**

* * *

| Daryl POV |

I think I'm close to uncovering the truth about what happened that night... Shane's slipping up, I see guilt written all across his face. When me and Glenn found Randall his neck was broke. No bite, or scratch. How's that possible? Shane had to have snapped his neck and led Rick out to put a bullet in his back... Shane is not fit to lead the group, Rick would've brought us further... In times like these I wish Dale was around... He knew how to see through Shane's deception...

I can't harm Shane yet. Lori, Carl, and Glenn are behind him. Glenn witnessed Shane kill Hershel, yet he's still behind Shane... I will never understand Asians... Carl avoids Shane. I don't know why. I need to talk to the kid later when he is alone.

| Shane POV |

"Me and Maggie are going to get baby formula, okay Shane?" Glenn walked up to me.

"Sure, man. Be safe though." I watched him and Maggie drive away. (Anybody who watched season 3 knows where this is going x3)

| Glenn POV |

"This should be a good place for formula." I opened the door as bats flew out and me and Maggie ducked to avoid them.

"I'll go In."'I walked in.

"Hey Glenn. Mind getting that duck?" Maggie chuckled form outside.

"What?" I chuckled.

"I figured a kid growing up in a prison could use a few toys..." Maggie sighed.

As I walked back out.

"Now what it is you good people are calling home?" A voice called.

That voice... It can't be. He died, didn't he? We left him back on that roof in Atlanta! Daryl's brother... Merle!

"Merle?" I turned to him.

"Oh oh... You! Tell me is my brother still alive?" He went to lower his gun.

| Michonne POV |

"Yeah." The strange Asian boy spoke.

"Can you take me to him?" Merle begged.

"No. You stay here. Well tell him your here and bring him." The Asian boy spoke.

Merle is an asshole, I wish these 2 would just kill him...

Merle suddenly shot a hole in the window and the girl and the boy dived to the side to dodge the glass. The Asian boy ran to aim his gun at Merle, but Merle held his girlfriend in a headlock, the gun pressed to her head.

"Drive!" Merle screamed at the Asian boy.

As they drove away I stood up and watched.

What the fuck just happened... They mentioned a prison.. I think I know which one...

| Shane POV |

"Shane!" Carl called. "A stranger is at the gates! She says A young Asian boy and a pretty girl were taKen by someone!"

"Glenn and Maggie?" I looked at Carl.

"Probably." Carl looked at me.

"Bring her in, I'll question her." I looked at Carl and he ran off.

| Carl POV |

I ran and unlocked the gate motioning for the girl to follow.

"what's your name?" I looked at her as she followed.

"Michonne." She spoke.

| Shane POV |

"Shane. This is Michonne." Carl brought her in.

"Where are our friends." I cut to the chase.

"Taken by the same son of a bitch who shot me." Michonne hissed.

"Did he have a name?" I asked, as Daryl entered with Beth and Carol.

"The bastard who shot me was named... Merle." She looked up at us, and saw Daryl's face turn into an angry scowl.

| Daryl POV |

My brother? Alive? She's lying. But how would she know his name? It doesn't make sense... He died back in Atlanta, got left on that roof, forced to amputate his own hand... He surely had to die of blood lost at least...

"did you say Merle?" I looked at the woman.

"Daryl..." Shane looked at me.

"Yes I did." Michonne spoke.

"Merle was his brothers name. He got separated from us almost a year ago." Shane spoke.

"If this is my brother we have to go, not only to save Glenn and Maggie but also to convince Merle to join _us_!" I begged Shane.

"No. He's hurting Glenn and Maggie currently, we see the fucker, we kill him. Okay Daryl? It's done." Shane looked at me:

| Shane POV |

I can't let merle join, he's dangerous. It'll give Daryl hope, plus Merle will believe Daryl if no one else does, it'll make Merle dangerous. What would Rick do? Oh yeah, let the drug addict join, and giving him a chance to destroy us from within. Rick was weak. He wasn't fit for this world. not for what it is now...

| Daryl POV |

"Please Shane I can get him to join..." I looked at Shane, practically begging him.

"I'll think bout it. Where are they?" Shane looked at Michonne.

"Woodbury probably..." Michonne looked at shane.

"Then you show us the way and we'll go save them. But after, your gone." Shane spoke.

| Daryl POV |

The bastard. He won't let Merle join... I swear if he kills my brother...

| Shane POV |

As we entered Woodbury I looked at the guards on the gate.

"on the count of 3... 1... 2... 3...!" I hissed as me and Daryl let fire on the guards on the gate, killing each one.

When we ran into Woodbury and started firing at everyone, and saw 2 hooded figures tied up.

"Glenn and Maggie..." Daryl hissed.

"I know... and look whose with the,..." I whispered, and Daryl spotted Merle with a gun to Glenn's head.

"See ya in hell..." Merle whispered but before he could pull the trigger, I shot him in the forehead.

"Shane, you asshole!" Daryl screamed at me and tackled me to the ground.

"Get off me! Their gonna kill us!" I screamed and kicked him off me.

"Let's just go!" Michonne hissed after untying Glenn and Maggie.

"Not till I finish off the leader of this group. What's his name?" I asked.

"a guy who calls himself the Governor." Michonne spoke.

"Follow me, show me him." I ran off with Michonne, Glenn, Maggie , and daryl following, a really injured glenn being supported by Daryl and Maggie.

"There!" She hissed and pointed at a man near a girl.

"Is that..." Glenn began.

"Andrea?" Maggie spoke.

"You know her?" Michonne spoke.

"Yeah, she used to be with us." I aimed my pistol at the Governor and fired a single bullet into his head.

* * *

**AN: next chapter, Andrea's reaction x3**


	6. Chapter 6: Confession

**AN: sorry but this chapter is gonna be a sort one..**.

* * *

| Shane POV |

"Philip!" Andrea cried and knelt by his body, crying.

"Andrea!" I called out. She looked up and with a startled expression, aimed at us.

"Andrea... Put the gun down..." Daryl tried to reason.

"You killed an innocent man!" She screamed at us and fired a bullet at the ground in front of us.

"Innocent?" Glenn looked at her.

"Glenn...? You... You look beat up..." She stammered.

"Merle did it, because your _boyfriend_ told him to." Glenn spoke.

"To hell with this..." I aimed at her. "now you gonna lower the gun right Andrea?"

"Shane, don't." Daryl scowled at me.

"Come home with us Andrea..." Glenn looked at her.

"How can I trust You..." Andrea stammered.

"We are Your friends.. Remember Hershel's farm...? Atlanta...? Sophia, jacqui, Jim, Dale... Amy?" I spoke, beginning to slowly edge closer.

"Wheres Rick... Knowing him, he would've accompanied you here..." Andrea stared.

"Dead. Randall shot him that night we left the farm. Hershel got bit a few days back." I sighed.

"oh my god... Maggie..." She looked at Maggie empathetically, lowering her gun.

"Let's go back." Maggie scoffed.

| Daryl POV |

Shane is smart thaTS true...but he's slipping. He told me that Walkers killed Rick... And Carl still has something he isn't telling us, he's avoiding Shane...

"Andrea are you coming back with us?" Glenn asked.

"Sure..." Andrea spoke.

:: ::

Back at the prison...

"Carl can I speak with you?" I walked to him when he was alone. (Still Daryl POV)

"What's up?" He looked up at me.

"You've been avoiding Shane. Why?" I knelt by him.

"If I tell you something promise you won't tell my mom? Or tell him I told you?" Carl looked At me.

"Sure. Go ahead." I looked at him.

"I... Saw Shane kill my dad..." Carl looked down to avoid eye contact.

"What?" I stared at him, shocked.

* * *

**AN: worst cliff hanger ever x3**


End file.
